Worlds Apart
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [Deidara x Sakura : DeiSaku] Not being loved is a hard thing. But not being allowed to love is even harder. [OneShot]


**Worlds Apart**

**Disclaimer:** _Ohh, if I owned Naruto, Sakura would have slapped Sasuke in his face and married Deidara straight off._

* * *

Not being loved is a hard thing.

But not being allowed to be loved is even harder.

Tsunade looked at her pink-haired apprentice in front of her, who was crying loudly. The Hokage couldn't stand it seeing her broken, since she was like a daughter to her, but she just couldn't let her do this.

"Sakura, please, sit down for a second and listen to me…" She tried.

"No!" Sakura cried even harder. Her body was trembling from top to bottom. "Why don't you understand!?"

"Because he's an criminal!" Tsunade said, sounding almost scared. "How can you know if he really loves you?"

"Why can't he!?" Sakura yelled. "Because nobody would ever fall for someone like me!?"

"Sakura, this guy is in Akatsuki!" Tsunade stood up from her chair. "They want to kill Naruto! _He_ wants to kill Naruto! Your best friend!"

"He wouldn't touch Naruto if I asked him!" Sakura picked up the pile of papers Tsunade still had to finish and threw them with all her strength at her teacher. "I love him! I – love - him! Why can't I go to him!?"

"It'll only make things worse!" Suddenly, Tsunade didn't sound that friendly anymore. She walked up to Sakura and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen, I understand that this is hard, but that guy cannot stay alive. He slaughtered innocent people. He lives for the kill."

"How would you know?"

Slowly, Sakura raised her head, looking at the Hokage with cold, green eyes. The tears were still on her cheeks.

"Do you know him personally?" She spat. "Did he ever told you he 'lives for the kill'? _**WELL!?**_"

"No, he didn't." Tsunade said honest. She felt broken, seeing the girl in front of her so angry and sad at the same time. "I wish I could change things for you, but I can't. I'm not the only one deciding about the fait of criminals in Konoha. If I suggested he goes free, I lose my state."

"Then just let me talk to him!! Just let me talk to him!!" Sakura pushed the hands of her teacher away. "Or do you want me to be alone that bad!?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura for a long moment, before sighing.

"Very well then." She muttered. "You can have five minutes with him. But I'll be there too."

* * *

The guard of the Konoha prison looked up surprised, seeing his Hokage and her apprentice suddenly walk up to him.

"H- Hokage-sama?"

"Bring us to the Akatsuki." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" The guard led them through the long, cold halls. Sakura looked around, shocked. This was the first time she entered the prison. Was this where they all had to stay…? In this cold, harsh place? Were those walls the last _he_ would see before they'd kill him?

"Sakura."

She looked up from her thoughts as Tsunade said her name. She pointed at one of the now opened doors, motioning for her to enter.

Slowly, the pink-haired girl stepped inside. It was freezing in the small, dark room. There was only one candle standing next to the door. On the other side of the room she could see a lonely figure.

"Deidara-kun!"

The blond Akatsuki member looked up immediately hearing her voice. Was he dreaming?

A blur of pink and red stormed up to him and hugged him closely, causing him to realise it wasn't a dream at all. He smiled slightly and wanted to wrap his arms around her when he remembered he was all chained up, with chains _and_ all kind of jutsu.

"S- Sakura-chan…"

Sakura let him go, her green eyes blurred with tears. Deidara smiled bravely at her, even though his body hurt everywhere.

The girl let her green eyes travel over his damaged body before turning slightly to Tsunade.

"Why is he all beaten up?" She hissed, placing her hands on her hips.

"It happened in the fight he was before they captured him." Tsunade said quietly.

"Why didn't anyone treat him!?"

Sakura immediately turned back to Deidara and brought her hands to his, picking his hand up.

"I'll get you out of the misery." She said softly, a small smile on her face.

Deidara opened his mouth, but suddenly felt something drop in his hand. He clenched his fist tightly when she removed her hands and started healing the biggest wounds on his chest and face.

"The time, Sakura." Tsunade warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sakura said, her voice sounding angry as she rolled her eyes. Her back was turned to the door, so the only one who could see, was Deidara. He smiled lightly once again.

She pulled her hands back and looked at him.

"Does it feel a little better now?" She asked him. He nodded.

An awkward silence followed.

"They plan to kill me, don't they, hm?" He softly asked out of nothing.

"… Yes." Sakura looked down again, feeling the tears come back up.

"Don't cry." He whispered. "I will always love you, even in death, hm. So… please… smile for me?"

She looked up, swallowed, and smiled weakly. He smiled back.

"Sakura." Tsunade said again.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, not caring for the guard and Tsunade at all. Deidara kissed back, kissing her as if the world depended on it.

"Even if we're worlds apart… We'll meet again." She whispered when they parted.

He could only nod as he watched her stand up and leave the room.

Tsunade glared at him for a moment before following, and the guard went out last, closing the door and locking it.

When Deidara knew for sure they were all far away from his cell, he turned his head so he could to see what she had put in his hand. Then, he smiled.

It was clay.

* * *

_For my boyfriend… Please review!  
xxx NarutoxHinataPie_


End file.
